


Bleeding

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [21]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Mathias Vasiley – a renegade Lux Veritatis, an experienced warrior, a single father.
Relationships: Mathias Vasiley & Morgau Vasiley
Series: Tombvember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154





	Bleeding

Mathias Vasiley studied the world map spread on his desk, too many places marked blue as a potential Cabal base. Concerning enough as they were in their uncertainty, the points marked in red – confirmed Cabal bases – were worrying all the more. There wasn’t much he could do against them other than avoid them. Without the Order at his back, hiding and alone – no, not alone. He had his daughter with him, but wasn’t that even worse? A child to protect. No matter how much he was training her, some things would only come with age. When she was an adult, then they would have a better chance to – no, they couldn’t stand up to the Cabal. But they could… better avoid them, better sabotage their operations…

Better avoid the Lux Veritatis while trying to clear his name.

He pushed a stack of notes closer to himself. His investigation as to what had happened in 1945 was still inconclusive. As far as he knew, he had made no mistakes… until the target turned out to be one of the most significant Lux Veritatis bases.

And they wouldn’t _listen_ before proclaiming him a traitor. He might have done the same, in their position. That made him even more determined to reveal the truth, whatever that might turn out to be. They should be fighting this threat together… even though Mathias wasn’t sure he would be able trust his old brothers and sisters in arms anymore, even if they welcomed him back. But they could still help each other, he could share with them the information he had gathered over the decades and they could provide his daughter with proper training tools – not teachers, he would always teach her himself, keep her safe and strong, his only daughter, his child, so vulnerable still in her young age, but growing stronger every day-

“Father!” a feminine voice came from another room and Morgau hurried in without knocking. He could see the change in her face when she realized it, how it went from worried to mildly apologetic, but then she turned concerned again. “Father, I hurt myself during my training and can’t stop the bleeding.”

That  _was_ a cause for concern. Morgau was well-verse d in first aid, she would be able to deal with any injuries that weren’t truly concerning.

But she hardly looked as if she was  in pain or in any danger of dying, Mathias couldn’t see any blood. Still, Morgau wouldn’t make jests like this… “Where are you injured?” 

Morgau’s eyebrows scrunched firmly. “I don’t know, the bleeding is internal. Probably because I hit my side earlier.”

“Internal?” Mathias walked around the table to her, now with true concern himself. Could they afford to risk a hospital? He could heal somewhat with his powers, but he was hardly a proficient healer. “Where are you bleeding from?”

Now she looked slightly frustrated along with her worry. “I’m not sure. I have bloody underwear, but that still leaves options,” she looked up at him. “There’s not much, but any internal bleeding is concerning, right? Father?… Father, what’s the matter? Is it very serious? I… I don’t think the fall was that hard, I am not sure how it happened… could it be some disease instead? Father?”

It was Morgau’s uncharacteristic and more and more panicked rambling that tore Mathias from his own panicking thoughts and made him focus his eyes on her again. He didn’t have to look too much down, the times Morgau had only reached his waist had long passed.

_Some things would only come with age_ , he had thought mere minutes ago. His daughter wasn’t a little child anymore, was she? And she had no mother who could explain this instead. 

Mathias Vasiley would prefer facing the joined forces of the Cabal and Lux Veritatis just about now.


End file.
